Bright blue and pale lilac
by BlackCrowsFrostDragons
Summary: Hinata/OC. Very fluffy and kind of sad. T to be safe.


**A/N: I do not own Angel Beats! But the OC and plot are mine. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The entire Battle front were sat in the Principal's office, including their newest recruit, Sora. They were all too lazy to leave just yet.

Hinata sat at one end of the couch next to Otonashi and Sora sat at the opposite end, talking with Naoi about his hypnotism skills.

Hinata rolled his eyes discreetly as Sora and Naoi talked. Nobody saw him though.

The clock had hit midnight and quicker than most people thought. Some people went to their dorms, but Sora stayed. Naoi had moved to a different seat to go to sleep quite a few minutes ago and Sora sat on the couch trying to find a comfortable position.

Hinata looked over Otonashi's shoulder and saw Sora yawning. He looked around the room and saw a few people had fallen asleep on other couches and chairs. Hinata looked back at Otonashi and noticed that he was half-asleep too.

Sora looked over at Hinata while she was getting herself comfortable. A slight blush painted her cheeks and the same happened to him. She smiled slightly and curled herself up, yawning once more. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Hinata looked back at Otonashi and saw him asleep to. He looked around the room and saw that everyone else had fallen asleep. He smirked slightly and flicked on a nearby lamp. Hinata got up and switched off the main light. When he got back to the couch, he sat nearer to Sora than Otonashi this time.

Sora was dreaming. In a world entirely her own. Her dream suddenly switched to a plane.

Hinata saw Sora flinch slightly in her sleep. Her eyelids shut tighter and she clutched onto her shins.

The plane, in Sora's mind was going down fast. She was clutching the oxygen mask as she tried not to panic. She had always had a funny feeling about planes. And she was only 15 when she was finally allowed to travel alone to see some of her old friends. How unlucky.  
Sora didn't have any of her favourite possessions on her to hold for good luck. They were all tucked away above her and there was no chance that she was going to get up to grab them.  
She thought of her friends, her family. She tried not to worry or to get too upset. She just focused on breathing.  
Soon enough, the plane hit. Nobody survived.

Sora flinched violently on the couch as she dreamt of the plane crashing. Hinata had moved closer to her and was about to cover her with a spare pale lilac blanket he had found, in attempts to calm her down slightly. Hinata had flinched away slightly when she did, but when she looked slightly calmer he moved forward to place the lilac blanket over her.

Hinata had just finished tucking Sora in when she snapped her eyes open and she shot up, breathing fast.

Hinata hadn't entirely moved away yet so both of their faces were only a few inches apart. "Uh..." The two of them said at the same time. Their faces were both pink.

Sora looked down at the blanket and smiled slightly. She looked up at Hinata who smiled slightly back. Neither of them had moved away.  
"Um..." Sora said awkwardly. "Uh, s-sorry." Hinata apologized awkwardly, shuffling back a little bit. "Um, it's okay?" Sora answered, more question than answer.

"What were you dreaming about? You kind of flinched while you were asleep." Hinata explained, slightly worried and wearing a small frown. "I did?" Sora asked, sitting up straighter. "Yeah, you did." Hinata answered. "I was, um, dreaming of my death." Sora answered awkwardly and quietly. "O-oh." Hinata stuttered. "Sorry." He finished. "No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Sora rushed. She smiled slightly when Hinata left it alone. She was glad he was the only one she told about her death.

Sora shifted her position so she was more comfortable on the couch. "Thank you for this, by the way." She said, lifting the blanket up and wrapping herself underneath it. "Heh, no problem." Hinata answered, but Sora was already asleep. Hinata smiled at the sleeping girl. She shuffled quietly in her sleep. Hinata yawned. He looked around once more and then got himself comfortable. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Sora woke up and found her head lifted above the couch. She noticed she was in someone's lap and that someone's arm was around her torso. She shuffled around slightly to have a look at who she had fallen asleep on. She looked up and the first thing she noticed was bright blue hair. She inwardly gasped because she didn't want to wake him up. Sora blushed slighly before turning back around.

She noticed everyone else was still asleep, whether it be on the floor, a chair or the second couch. Sora craned her neck slightly and noticed that it was broad daylight. She wondered what time it was.

She felt the pair of legs beneath her move. She turned back around to see Hinata waking up. He moved his arm to rub his eyes and then he paused.

Slowly, he moved his arm away from his eyes and noticed Sora there. His mouth was slightly open and his face was pink. Sora's was too.

"Uh." They both said in sync. "You know, you're quite comfy." Sora said, laughing quietly so she didn't wake the others. Hinata started laughing too.

* * *

"Well, I should go to my dorm to, uh..." Sora said awkwardly while getting off Hinata's lap. "Uh, y-yeah." Hinata stuttered.

Sora took the blanket from her shoulders and threw it onto Hinata's lap. "Here." She said, smirking and walking out of the meeting room.

* * *

Otonashi woke up as the door closed. "Hey, dude." He said to Hinata. Hinata turned back around from facing the door and looked at Otonashi. "Yeah?" He answered, fiddling with the blanket in his lap. "Who do you think we should, uh... You know." Otonashi asked quietly so the rest of the Battlefront couldn't hear him. Hinata shrugged. "Why not ask Angel?" He replied, equally quiet. "Well I gave it some thought..." Otonashi said. "Yeah?" Hinata answered. "I think we should obliterate Sora." Oonashi confessed. Hinata's mouth dropped into a frown.

"Why her, Otonashi?" Hinata asked, frowning deeper. He looked down at the blanket she had thrown into his lap. "Well, I don't know what happened to her in her life, but I know you do." Otonashi began to explain. Hinata's head snapped up and he stared at Otonashi. "So?" He said blankly. "Well, I think that all she needs is a bit of a nudge..." Otonashi trailed. "O-oh." Hinata replied.

"Um, I also think you're the one that should do it." Otonashi confessed. "What? Are you serious? That's unfair, Otonashi!" Hinata whisper-shouted. "I realise that, I do, but you're closer to her than anyone else, so..." Otonashi said, quietly but frantically. Hinata looked down at the blanket in his lap and put his head in his hands.

Is it for the best? Should he even do it? Did he actually want to? Hinata looked up at Otonashi sadly. "Do I have a choice?" He said glumly. "W-Well, it's for the best..." Otonashi said. Hinata got up abruptly and threw the blanket down in Otonashi's general direction. He left to go and find Sora.

Little did the both of them know that Naoi had heard them both talking and planned on going to find Sora before Hinata did.

Otonashi sat back, with his head in his hands. He heard the door close and knew Hinata was gone. He heard a second pair of footsteps and his head snapped up. He saw black clothes whip around the door. 'Naoi, no!' Otonashi thought, dashing after him.

* * *

Sora was in her dorm room. She had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it she saw Naoi with a sad look on his face. "Naoi? What's wrong?" She asked, worried. "NAOI, NO!" Someone shouted. Two someones. Naoi squealed and ran into Sora's room and hid behind the door.

Sora stood at the door, confusion on her features as she saw Hinata and Otonashi call that they knew that Naoi was in there.

"Guys, SHUT IT!" Sora snapped. They both shut up immediately. "Sora!" She heard Naoi whisper from behind the door. "Um, hold on." Sora said awkwardly to the two boys outside. She closed the door on them and turned to face Naoi.

"What's wrong, Naoi?" She asked, looking at the boy with a worried yet sad expression. "I overheard Otonashi and Hinata talking this morning. Just after you left." Naoi began. "Oh?" Sora asked, head tilted sideways slightly. Naoi nodded and his face became sadder. "They're... They're planning on obliterating you..." He said sadly. Sora went from confused, sad, confused again, angry and back to sad. "Oh..." She whispered sadly.

"N-Now, I don't know anything about your past and what you may want to do, but I want you to know that I'm glad we became friends." Naoi rushed. "I'm sorry." He added. "But I'm very grateful to you for acknowledging me." He finished, gripped Sora's shoulders tightly. "Have fun as yourself. It's kind of the last time you can." He said, smiling sadly. Sora nodded while looking down. She quickly pulled him into a hug. "Goodbye, Naoi." She whispered sadly. He just hugged tighter.

They let go quickly and Sora opened her dorm room door again to find one annoyed Otonashi and one sadly-worried Hinata. Naoi was worried as he walked out into the hallway. He walked off and Otonashi followed him quickly. "Don't hurt him or anything, Otonashi!" Sora called down the hallway.

Sora turned back to look at Hinata. He looked away when she tried to look at him. "I'm not mad at you or anything." She said, holding onto Hinata's shoulders. "I just guess this is for the best." She added, smiling. He turned to face her, still sad. "I'm sorry." He said, hugging her tightly. "No, it's okay, it's not your fault." She said, hugging him back. (Just like before).

"So, um, what do you want to do, to uh..." Hinata asked awkwardly. Sora smiled. "I was 15 and visiting friends. You knew that." She said, smiling sadly. "But I was hoping I'd meet people who would become important to me." She added. "But I met Battlefront instead. I met you." She finished, a few tears slipping down her face and onto Hinata's jacket.

"I guess I'm just sad how I couldn't fulfill that." Sora admitted. "But I'm not too sure how I will." She finished.  
Hinata pulled away and wiped the few tears on Sora's face. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to stay."

'_This is what I wanted. I wanted someone like this._' Sora thought.

Hinata moved in closer to her, he had his hands on her waist and Sora's on his neck. She smiled at him. She knew she was going to disappear in a matter of seconds. "Hinata, take this." She said, slipping of her blue sweatband quickly. She always wore it, even when she was alive. It meant a lot to her. "I'm going to disappear. And very soon. But I want you to remember me." She said, more tears flowing down her face.  
Hinata pulled her close to him for probably the last time. There was only a small gap between them and Hinata closed it before she could disappear. Sora could feel herself slipping away. Hinata had tears in his eyes. It was only a quick kiss because as soon as it had started it seemed like it had ended. Sora had disappeard.

* * *

Hinata clutched the sweatband tightly as he fell against the door frame. He sunk down lower until he was on the floor in a ball. He crossed his arms on top of his knees and let a few tears fall.

He wiped them away and got up, closing Sora's dorm room door slowly. He felt as if he was shutting the last of her away, even though she was gone.

He slipped the sweat band onto his own wrist and walked slowly away from the dorm. He tried to coax himself into not looking back, but he did just before he reached the staircase. He felt tears in his eyes again, but refused to let them fall. He thought about what Sora would actually do if she saw him crying. '_She'd probably laugh._' Hinata mused, smiling sadly to himself.

* * *

Hinata got back to the Principal's room after walking slowly. Otonashi and Naoi were arguing in the middle on the room. Everyone else who had slept there had woken up. _'None of them know. It must be so nice._' Hinata thought sadly.

"Hinata!" Otonashi said quickly, walking up to the blue-haired boy quickly. Naoi had followed him, but stayed back a little bit. Naoi caught Hinata's eye and gave him a sympathetic smile. For once, the two agreed on something. They were both close to her; They would both miss her.

"I did it." Hinata said dully, his voice cracking slightly. He walked into the room, passing both Otonashi and Naoi. He sat on the couch where Sora had sat just the night before. He picked up the lilac blanket he had covered Sora with last night and sighed to himself. He fell asleep again, clutching it. Everyone was nice enough to leave him alone. It was as if they all knew, but at the same time they didn't.

* * *

The 'Graduation' rolled around soon enough. Hinata hadn't quite been the same since Sora's passing, but he had managed to pull through.  
When it was Naoi who was passing on, the two boys had made eye contact for several minutes before simultaneously nodding. If they found her, they would say that the other had missed her greatly. Missed her so much that it hurt.

Hinata said his goodbye speech, but even though he was speaking to Otonashi, there was only one girl on his mind. He disappeared, thinking about her and smiling while looking at the bright-blue sweatband.

* * *

**-Next life-**

'Next-life' Hinata (Called Hideki in this life) was waiting at an airport with a number of his friends. (None of them from the Battlefront). He still wore the bright-blue sweatband. He'd had it since before he could remember. He always had a strange feeling about planes, but he was glad he had his friends with him. They were all reassuring him. He had to admit, his fear was a bit... Second-hand.

'Next-lfe' Sora (Called Shou in this life) was waiting at the very same airport, only a few feet away from Hideki. She loved to travel, alone or not. Though, she always thought something or maybe someone was missing. She had a pale lilac blanket with her so she could sleep. She always felt comfortable with this blanket.

The two of them, without knowing, boarded the same plane. They were both 15. Shou got on the plane first and while his friends were messing about behind him, Hideki spotted her. She was strikingly familiar to him. Hideki ran ahead and jumped onto the plane after her. Shou turned around, slightly panicked.

When she saw the boy in front of her, she could only stare. He could only stare too. "Have we met before? You look so familiar..." They both said at the same time.

Both of their seats were nearby and they spent the entire flight talking to each other. Neither of them could shake the feeling that they had met before.

When the plane landed, both Hideki and Shou said goodbye to each other, smiling as they did as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that. Reviews appreciated :D Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
